five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FAZBEARS FRIGHT SPRINGTRAP RETURNS
FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT : SPRINGTRAPS RETURN FFSR is a 2015 spinoff of five nights at freddys, in which fazbears fright returns and does NOT burn down, becoming a very successful attraction but then strange murders begin to take place as many children begin to disappear, it begins to get worse when springtrap, the primary animatronic begins to act strangely around customers, paying no attention to the adults and following the children, the head security guard, Dyllan Keaton begins to notice this and frequently shuts springtrap down due to complaints from the parents of the children, Dyllan begins looking through old files about the old restaurants and finds information about a man simply known as vincent, a man who brutally murdered 5 children and after one night, never was seen again. dyllan begins to suspect the worse when pale children began appearing at random telling him that "the purple man will return when the blood moon rises and all will fall to him". Dyllan must find the truth behind the restaurant and defeat springtrap the phantoms and new deadlier foes. Characters: Dyllan Keaton: the main protagonist of the game, dyllan is the highly intelligent and respected head of security at fazbear's fright, he is loved by both parents and children, unlike most guards who are rude and unpolite, dyllan is the complete opposite, playing with the children when he can, but now he must put aside his playfulness and uncover the truth about the attraction. VIncent: the main antagonist of the game, vincent is the purple clad murder who is the reason all these horrible things have happened in this series, although he seems like a normal man, he is a deadly adversary and a cold and calculating individual, as he is the main villain, you fight him 5 separate times: the first time is one on one not to hard, fight 2 is a tag battle with dyllan teaming with freddy to fight vincent and springtrap, 3rd is you versus him, springtrap and phantom freddy, and the final 2 being you versus him in his powered up stage after being exposed to the blood moon. phone guy: he will assist you in the stages when you have to sneak around and not get caught by springtrap and vincents minions, other than that you never really see him. enemies: phantom soldier: the backbone of vincents army, these creatures look like shadows of numerous people, they are the weakest of the enemies, as they can be killed by a swift superkick, but do not let them crowd you because like the old saying THERE IS STRENTGH IN NUMBERS Phantom brutes: These large shadows are one of the more powerful enemies, these massive creatures are a sight to behold but they are not completely invincible, to kill them you have to stun them with a well placed move, crawl on their back and do the execution minigame. Crawlers: these endoskeletons are fragments from the original restaurant, they have no legs, so they crawl towards you instead and pounce on you when possible, once again they are weaker than most enemies but they are able to swarm you so be careful when they are around. abominations: these creatures are the result of springtrap stuffing endoskeletons and wires into live bodies of humans he has captured, these creatures are rarely seen but when you see them, RUN, just run, there is almost no way to stop these things, unless you ram them into environmental hazards. Animatronics: Freddy: Big Bear returns, this time fighting for the souls of the customers of the attraction, he is the leader of the old animatronics and the protector of dyllan, he is a powerful creature, able to snap a brutes neck with his thumb, and punching through solid steel. Bosses: Springtrap: the demented creature that haunts fazbears fright, he is the embodiment of evil, a monster that seeks to destroy every lving thing he sees, when vincent returned and entered the attraction after hours, he found springtrap actually Eating a rat, proving that springtrap is intelligent and requires things to eat. his battles are usually fast-paced slugouts, he is a brusier, preferring to get upclose to do damage, his attacks include punches, throws and 2 instant kill attacks: a swift bite to the neck and a minigame to where if you do not escape his grip he will crush your head with his hands. Phantom Freddy: The darkness rises as fredbear is revived as phantom freddy(totally not a reference to sub-zero and noob saibot) this battle is very stealthy as you have to get behind him and try numerous execution minigames to defeat him in the first phase, in the second phase, you bring the fight to him, trying to dodge his powerful attacks. Dark Freddy: A shadow enhanced freddy suit, this creature is pure shadow in the form of freddy, his battle is tricky, using illusions and shadow blasts to blind you while he attacks, he is indeed a dangerous foe, one you definitely do not want to meet on the job. Blood moon Vincent: This is vincent's form after being exposed to the energy of the blood moon, he grows in height, turning red with yellow veins, growing horns and sharp teeth, bassically becoming a demon. Blood moon springtrap: This is the result of vincent releasing the blood moon energy into springtrap, he grows to an amazing 17 ft and his skin turns dark black and red, his eyes turn pure red and his skin begins to crack with yellow liquid dripping from them, his ears become horns and his mouth wires snap, allowing his jaw to unhinge, with blood dripping from his mouth. ending: after dyllan defeats springtrap, the attraction completely falls apart, but not before springtrap utters the words " I.......WILL.......RETURN", dyllan then leaves the town, hoping never to have to see the creature again. reviews and fanart of the characters are allowed and encouraged. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs